Rikku's Annual Easter Egg Hunt
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: I know its a little early but here for your entertainment is the third installment of Rikku's Annual Parties...


Hi all. Since the first two stories were a success I bring you my Easter instalment of a Rikku party.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X-2 or any of it characters OR anything else I make reference to that is copyrighted.

"Ok Rikku. So what do you have for us this time? Laser beams to limbo under? The annual trampoline jump of the year? Monopoly?" Nooj scowled as he entered the large garden at the back of the little Al Bhed's house. The garden was full of pretty yellow and orange flowers and even a tree swing. Everyone was already there, standing in a circle around a wooden picnic table that was in the centre of the grassy garden.

"Oh no." Nooj whispered to himself as he looked at his friends. Rikku was dressed in a pink bunny rabbit costume and had handed out bunny ears to the rest of her friends. Tidus didn't seem too disheartened as he stood next to Yuna wearing his yellow ears proudly. Yuna had even taken the liberty to draw bunny faces on all the men. Gippal had some fake buck teeth and a fluffy tail and was hopping around annoying the group. Baralai was chuckling nervously in his bunny face paint and white ears, clearly he wanted to be here less than Nooj. No one looked as disheartened as Paine, she was refusing to put on the silver ears and looked about ready to throw a tantrum at Baralai if he forced her too. Lulu was laughing softly in her black bunny ears as Wakka put on his orange ones with a pout. Leblanc was already standing next to Wakka wearing a far too revealing bunny outfit and black ears to match. Clearly she had got Rikku's memo. Nooj sighed and took his place between the Al Bhed and Leblanc snatching his brown ears from Rikku and placing them onto his head. At least he didn't have to wear any face paint unlike the rest of the guys.

"Right guys." Rikku started, ignoring Nooj's comments. "To celebrate the best festival of the year, Easter – also known as chocolate fest, I have come up with an Easter egg hunt. Yay!" She cried, followed by loud claps and cheers from Yuna and Tidus. "There are one hundred eggs of all sizes hidden in the garden. Everyone had separate clues! When you solve the clue you will find an egg with your name on. On that egg is a ribbon with the next clue. Once all eggs are found you will all have the chance to find the 'golden egg' which is hidden inside..."Rikku exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

"You can really fit one hundred eggs in this garden?"Paine smirked. Rikku nodded happily and took out a shiny whistle and ten pieces of card in different colours. She gave Nooj a red card, Leblanc a pink one, Wakka an orange one, Lulu a black card, Paine a grey card, Baralai a green card, Yuna a blue card, Tidus a gold card, Gippal a lilac card and kept a yellow one for herself.

"Ok, your first clue is on the paper. Everyone ready...GO!"Rikku yelled, blowing her whistle and reading her card. Everyone stood in silence for a moment reading and then rushed off in their separate directions.

"This is stupid." Paine said, the only one left at the table. She read the card and sighed. "Better do it anyway." She growled, deciphering the clue.

_Dr P. I am a seed, I grow in the sun, I'm also a flower, But I hate chewing gum..._

"What the hell? Did you just give up and wanted to make it rhyme?" Paine asked a giggling Rikku who had already found her first egg. Begrudgingly, Paine walked over to the wall where a large collection of sunflowers grew. She looked down expectantly but saw no eggs. Rolling her eyes she looked closely at the stalks, noticing that one of them was covered chewing gum. Clearly Gippal's fault. Reaching up towards the flower she noticed a small blue egg balanced on top of the stalk. Smiling slightly she took the egg and put it into her bucket. On the egg was another clue.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, But if its not yellow, it don't join the crew._

Paine laughed in spite of herself. Rikku had clearly put a lot of time and effort into this. Thinking back to earlier she had noticed a bush with a purple flower growing on it. She walked over to bush, pretending not to be having fun. As she predicted, a purple egg was right by the bush...but it wasn't the only thing

"Bang." Baralai, yelled from inside the shrub, scaring her half to death. He was chuckling to himself as he emmerged, Paine noticed he had found two of his eggs.

"Are you giving up or just waiting to scare Gippal?" She asked sceptically. He shook his head vigorously and chuckled.

"That is a brilliant plan, however, Rikku has a knack for hiding things in awkward places. Got to go Paine. See you soon." He said, waving as he walked away from the frowning woman.

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this?" Paine called back, walking towards her next clue. Baralai laughed and began to read his third clue.

_'Lai, I have a poem especially for you, what happens when water doesn't turn blue? And why does the sky always looks green, perhaps sky diving is only a dream. _

Baralai laughed. He had guessed Gippal was the one responsible for making his clues.

"Ok, lets see. What happens when water doesn't turn blue?..hmn." He thought aloud. "Well that's easy, Rikku has a little pond... And why does the sky always looks green?" Baralai continued, looking over the pond and seeing his reflection. From this angle he could see the sky and it wasn't blue either. It looked green. "Perhaps...sky diving is only a dream...Does he want me to sky dive?" He thought, looking deeper into the pond. Examining closely he could see a silver egg glimmering in the pond's glazed surface. Turning around he saw it hanging by a tag from the tree branch. Chuckling he took it and read his fourth clue.

_There's a worm at the bottom of the garden, and his name is wiggly woo..._

_"_Right...um, ok." Baralai said, scratching his head and bumping straight into Leblanc who was looking for her first egg still.

"Careful, chump. Trying to steal my eggs." She accused warily, stopping by the pond to read her clue.

_My flowers don't like the smell of your perfume. Try looking somewhere else..._

"Hmph. Fine love." She said, storming off into the house.

Nooj was stood in a patch of yellow roses reading his fourth clue when Leblanc had stormed past him in a murderous rage. Shrugging it off he continued to read.

_Noojster, You once seeked death now try seeking eggs. The nightingale flies from the north._

"Subtle, Gippal." Nooj snorted, shaking his head at his blonde friend. Deciphering the clue he hobbled to the tree swing, noticing the emerald egg sitting between the wooden beams. Grabbing forward whilst kneeling was a very bad move he decided when the swing threw him off backwards and on top of an unexpected Rikku.

"Yowch." She cried. Pulling herself up and running swiftly away before he landed on her again. Nooj groaned with the egg outreached in his hand and read his fifth clue.

_Delta Foxtrot Alpha Beta Gamma..._

He groaned again. Today was shaping up to be a very long day.

Tidus smiled, having found nine eggs and reading the final clue.

_It is in the orange flower patch_.

Tidus cheered when he found it and sat down on the table waiting for everyone else.

"I am so awesome at this." He muttered, re-reading his clues. "Man, some of these were tough though. Especially –

_Don't go near the pond! You may drown! Stick to the grass! Its on the sunflowers._

That really made me think." He commented to himself extremely happy with his new found skills of deduction.

"Wow, finished so quickly, Ti." Yuna praised, searching for her seventh egg.

_Yunie! I am a flower, I want to be loved, I'm standing alone, please give me a hug._

Laughing to herself she found the lonesome sunflower and her pink egg. Gently she put her arms around its stalk and patted its head. "Now now Mr sunflower. I know you're lonely but i've come to visit you." She reassured as Wakka passed, stopping to stare at the girl.

"Um, Yuna...Have you gone Loopy, ya? You're talking to a plant." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder worryingly.

"Yes, a very lonely plant Wakka. You'd do well to learn from my example." She interjected, walking away towards her eighth egg. By now Lulu, Tidus, Rikku, Gippal and Nooj were all sat around the table waiting. Wakka shrugged and went to look for his last egg.

_I am a bench ya? You can sit on my left. You can sit on my right but not on my chest. _

"This is the weirdest day of my life." He announced, running over to the bench to find his egg in the middle of the table. By now Yuna and Paine had joined the table.

"Um, guys. Has anyone seen 'Lai?..." Paine asked after a few minutes of waiting, a little concerned. Gippal started to laugh crazily, bashing his head on the table with glee as a very dirty, wet and unhappy Baralai approached with all ten eggs.

"I hate you Gippal." The white haired Praetor announced, sitting down in the grass breathless and pouting.

"What did you do?" Rikku sighed, waiting for the Al Bhed to cough up an explanation. None came.

"He." Baralai angrily announced, pointing at the laughing blonde. "Dug a strange and deluded obstacle course in the back of your garden in which I had to solve clues in the dark with spiders and worms running all over me." He finished, crossing his arms in a rage.

"You dug a hole in my garden!" Rikku cried, being restrained by a worried Yuna.

"So why did you do it then, dummy?" Paine asked, taking the attention away from the Al Bhed. The man in front of her pouted and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"I wanted to find the golden egg." He sulked in a child like manner. The whole group laughed and waited for a calmer Rikku to read out the golden egg clue.

"Ready? _I am an egg. _

_I am golden. I am hidden in the most unlikely place. No one will find me._

Ha! Wanna bet? Come on guys lets find the egg. Gippal hid it so he won't be searching." Rikku announced leading the charge through the house.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Ok Guys. I give up. Baralai's left a trail of dirt all through the house. Tidus had almost smashed all my plates and Nooj has managed to burst a pipe in the kitchen. I am excepting defeat. Gippal, tell us where you hid it." Rikku asked moodily. She really wanted to find the egg. The Al Bhed boy smiled and pointed to his stomach.

"In here." he added with a loud laugh. Paine had to restrain Baralai before he hurt his best friend.

"But...but, I wanted the chocolate." Baralai sobbed into his coat whilst Paine hugged him gently.

"I know, I know." She reassured him sadly. Everyone stood around moodily, buckets of eggs in hand.

"That's it. This is the last of Rikku's parties I go to. Bad things happen at this place." Nooj scowled thinking of the three hours of his life he was never getting back.

"No guys!" Rikku cried. "There's still my annual birthday party!"


End file.
